gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Armor infobox
}|y|historical}} }}} }} } }} } | }|rarity= }|level= }}}}|class= }}} }} }}}}} } | }}}}} }} }} . }| | }} }}} ;鎧のクラス : }}} | scholar | light=ライトアーマー | adventurer | medium=ミディアムアーマー | soldier | heavy=ヘビーアーマー |不明}} ;タイプ : }}} | breathing apparatus | apparatus | aquatic helm | helmaquatic = 呼吸装置 | helm | head = ヘルム | body | chest | coat = コート | shoulder | shoulders = ショルダー | hand | hands | gloves = グローブ | leg | legs | leggings = レギンス | foot | feet | boots = ブーツ |不明}} > 0 | ;防御力 : | | ?'' }} }} }| }}}|armor}}| }| }}} armor}}}} ;セット : }} } | ;スキン } (skin)| } (skin)| }}}}} : } | }}} }} } | prefix = } | rarity = } | level = } | race = } | bound = } | acquire | }}} | cost = } | value = } | id = } | id2 = } | id3 = }| }}}|}} }} } | ;API : |}} API }} } } .jpg|exists}}| } | gallery1 = } | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} | }} }}}}}}}}}}| } }| }}}| }}} : } | File: }.png}}|20px|link= } } | ''未使用のアップグレードスロット}} } | : 未使用のインフュージョンスロット | }}} | ascended | legendary = : 未使用のインフュージョンスロット }} }} }}| }} } | n | n }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} } | y | y }} || } | } | }}} | breathing apparatus | apparatus | helmaquatic = Category:Breathing apparatuses | }}}}} | scholar | light=Light | adventurer | medium=Medium | soldier | heavy=Heavy }} }}} | helm | head = headwear | shoulder | shoulders = shoulderwear | body | chest | coat = chestwear | hand | hands | gloves = handwear | leg | legs | leggings = legwear | foot | feet | boots = footwear | #default = armor}} }} | }} | }} |:|-}}.png}}} | | Category:Armor missing icon }} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Name of the armor, only use if different from article name (defaults to ). ; icon : Optional. Inventory icon, only use if file is named differently from the article (defaults to .png). ; class : Armor classification, capitalized : Heavy, Medium, Light. ; type : The type of armor : apparatus, helm, shoulders, coat, gloves, leggings, or boots. ; defense : Defense value the armor piece has. Automatically populated by based on the class, type, level, and rarity. ; set : Optional. Name of the armor set this is part of. Many pieces of karma armor share skins with existing, more well-defined armor sets. Where possible, the pieces of karma armor should link there. ; description : Optional. In-game description. ; prefix : The nomenclature prefix that describes the attribute bonuses on the weapon. Automatically sets the attribute bonuses in the description based on and . ; variables : benefits of the armor(i.e. power, damage, vitality, etc.). Use the Template:Item_stat in this parameter. Deprecated in favor of prefix. ; uslot : Item present in the armor's upgrade slot, by default the slot will be empty. The upgrade slot will not be displayed if no is entered. Code Armor infobox